Home
by cornwidow
Summary: Lee is sent out of town and realized that there is no place like home.


Background: Marriage and Jobs are still secret. Set in early January, after series has ended.  
  
  
  
Dotty sat in her chair watching Lee, Amanda, Phillip and Jamie on the floor around the coffee table. Monopoly was the game for the evening. Dotty wasn't much into monopoly so she had decided to sit out and watch. Phillip was the racecar, Lee was the horse, Jamie was the dog and Amanda was the hat. Dotty wondered why she always wanted to be the hat. The sound of laughter brought Dotty back to the scene before her. It seemed that everyone was laughing except for Lee.  
  
"Come on Jamie, surely we can make a deal?" Lee pleaded.  
  
"No dice Lee, you landed on Park Place and you owe me big time." Jamie loved playing Monopoly. It was the one game he knew he could always beat Phillip at, and Lee. His mom was another story. She still could beat him every once in a while.  
  
"Well I guess I am out of the game. You have bled me dry." Lee handed the rest of his deeds to Jamie and scooted closer to his wife, giving her a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey! No mushy stuff tonight, you promised." Yelled Phillip.  
  
"Sorry I forgot," said Lee, winking at his wife.  
  
Just then the phone rang. "Who could be calling at ten o'clock at night?" asked Amanda as she got up to answer the phone. As Amanda talked on the phone, Phillip admitted defeat. He knew he wouldn't hang on very much longer. "Lee, it's Billy, It sounds important."  
  
As Lee headed for the phone Dotty excused herself to take a bath before bed as Phillip and Jamie cleaned up the game. By the time Lee was off of the phone, he and Amanda had been left alone. Amanda could tell by the look on Lee's face that the phone conversation was not good. "What did Billy want?" Amanda asked quietly. "You have to leave don't you."  
  
Lee gazed at his wife. She always knew what was going on before Lee had to tell her. "Yes. I have to leave first thing in the morning."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Russia"  
  
"Russia?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know much more than that. I am supposed to meet Billy in an hour to be briefed."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A couple of weeks."  
  
"A couple of weeks?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you think you could come over later and help me pack? Spend a little time just the two of us before I have to go?" Lee asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I wouldn't miss that for the world." Said Amanda  
  
"Come on," Said Lee pulling Amanda to her feet, "I want to say goodbye to the boys."  
  
Amanda loved how much closer Lee and her boys had become lately. Lee told the boys that he had been called overseas on an assignment and would probably be gone a couple of weeks. He apologized to the boys to have to miss their last few ballgames of the season. The boys assured Lee that they understood and promise to take care of their mom for Lee while he was gone.  
  
3 Weeks later 10:30 PM  
  
Amanda had just settled into bed, still hoping Lee would call that night. He had been able to call two or three times a week so far. She was really missing Lee. Three weeks was just too long. Amanda smiled, as she thought back to their last night together before Lee had left. Amanda jumped as she heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello beautiful!"  
  
" Oh Lee, it is so good to hear your voice. I have missed you so much. Mother and the boys told me to tell you hi. The boys won districts, and regionals start on Tuesday."  
  
"Amanda you are rambling."  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"Amanda, I miss hearing you ramble. Uhm, Amanda?" "What's wrong Lee?"  
  
"Well things are a little deeper here than we originally thought. And, well I will be here for a while longer. I am going deep undercover so I will not be able to call anymore. My contact will try to call the Agency and at least let Billy know that he has seen me, but I will not be able to have any more contact with him either. Amanda, honey, I hate this. I want to be there with you."  
  
"I know sweetheart. I wish you were here also, But you have to do your job."  
  
"I will make it up to you."  
  
" I will hold you to that big Fella. You just be careful."  
  
"I always am. I have to go. I told Billy to make sure and keep you updated on anything he hears. I love you Amanda, with all my heart."  
  
"I love you too. I pray for you every day."  
  
"Keep praying and hopefully I will be home before you know it."  
  
Amanda cried herself to sleep that night, missing Lee.  
  
Two weeks had gone by since Lee had gone undercover. Lee's contact called twice a week to say that he had seen Lee. Today was February 13th, Lee and Amanda's anniversary. Amanda had woken up the morning with a feeling that all was not well. When Amanda arrived at IFF Mrs. Marston informed her that Billy wanted to see her as soon as she got in. Amanda made her way to Billy's office, her feeling of dread getting worse with every step.  
  
Billy had been watching for Amanda. Billy dreaded what he was going to have to tell her. Amanda walked in, looked Billy in the eye and stated, "There is something wrong with Lee isn't there."  
  
"Have a seat Amanda." Answered Billy as he shut the blinds and come back to sit next to Amanda. "Amanda, we heard from Lee's contact and.. I don't know how to tell you. Lee was captured."  
  
Amanda suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up.  
  
May 8th IFF Conference room  
  
Amanda sat at the morning staff meeting She had tried over the last three months to hide her worry for Lee. She still got the looks of pity from her coworkers. Amanda had been working with Francine or Fielding most of the time since Lee had been gone. Her and Francine still had a love hate relationship. They actually did work well together, and got along well; when alone. Both kept up the appearances that they disliked each other. Francine, after all, had her reputation to uphold. Amanda suddenly realized that the meeting had started when Francine sat down next to her, both with their backs to the door.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and gasps were heard around the room. Amanda turned to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"Lee!" Amanda yelled as she jumped up, pushing her chair back into Francine.  
  
Lee ran over to Amanda, picked her up and spun her around before planting a kiss on her lips. "Oh, Amanda."  
  
"Lee, we are in the middle of the conference room."  
  
"I don't care," Lee, said quietly, " I haven't seen my wife in four months. I don't care who sees me kiss her."  
  
"WIFE!?!?!?!?!" Screeched Francine who had come up behind them.  
  
"Yes my wife" said Lee kissing Amanda again. Lee finally put Amanda back down and pulled away slightly with a puzzled look in his eyes. He had just realized that Amanda didn't fit next to his body the way he had remembered. Totally forgetting that anyone else was in the room he moved one hand to Amanda's abdomen and looked at Amanda with wide eyes. "Amanda? Are you.? Are we.?" Lee's eyes darted from Amanda's eyes to her stomach.  
  
Amanda only nodded. Lee lifted her again and spun her around. Lee quickly put her back down, now with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok, did I hug you too hard? Maybe you should sit down."  
  
Amanda laughed at Lee and took his face in her hands. " Lee I am not ill, I am just pregnant."  
  
"PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?!?" Screeched Francine again as she slumped back into her chair.  
  
Billy finally got order back in the conference room when he sent Lee and Amanda to his office to get reacquainted.  
  
Lee and Amanda sat snuggled up on Billy's couch as Amanda filled Lee in on the last few months. She explained that Dotty was the first to figure out that she was pregnant. "Mother figured it out when I was puking my guts out every morning." Amanda told Lee Amanda then told Lee about the boys. "Lee, I told the boys everything; our jobs, our marriage, the baby. I knew that I couldn't hide the baby for very much longer. I was so upset on our anniversary. That is the day I found out you had been captured. The boys were so great. They sat me down and reminded me of their promise to you. That they would take care of me while you were gone. They said that they couldn't take care of me very well if I didn't tell them what was wrong. I hope that's ok? They were pretty shocked by everything. But were very mature about it all. They have really been a big help around the house." Shortly after Lee had been updated on everything in the King household, Billy knocked on the door. Lee and Amanda filled Billy in on their secrets. That were not secrets anymore after their reunion in the conference room.  
  
"Well Lee, we need to get you debriefed, then you can go home to your family." Billy said to his favorite agent.  
  
"Yes Lee." Added Amanda. "The sooner you go down there, the sooner we can go home."  
  
"How can I argue with that? Will you be here when I get done?"  
  
"Yes I will meet you up in the Q bureau. I love you Lee."  
  
Lee embraced his wife. " I love you too, your love is what kept me going."  
  
After Lee left, Amanda asked Billy, "Sir, Do you think Lee will be done by 3:30? I have a doctors appointment at 4:00, and I would really love if Lee could go with me."  
  
Billy smiled at Amanda. "I am sure Lee will do all he can to get done as soon as possible. Don't worry Amanda. I will do all I can. By the way, you can tell your husband when you see him next, that you both are off the active duty roster for the next week."  
  
"Thank you sir. May I go ahead and leave. I have something's to do to prepare for Lee's homecoming."  
  
"Of course Amanda."  
  
"And sir, I am sorry for hiding my pregnancy from you. I was going to tell you tomorrow morning, after my appointment. I just didn't want anyone at the Agency to know before I could tell Lee. I just knew I couldn't hide it any longer. I am starting to show pretty well."  
  
"I understand Amanda. Now that I know, it is so obvious that you are pregnant. I can't believe no one figured it out. Not very good for a group of spies, huh?"  
  
Billy came over and gave her a big hug before he ushered her out. "You had better leave before Francine corners you."  
  
"Oh yes sir!" laughed Amanda.  
  
Amanda ran her errands and was back in the Q bureau by 3:00. Promptly at 3:25 Lee came into the room and kissed his wife. Shortly after that, Francine came in wanting some answers. "Sorry Francine," Answered Amanda, "Lee is accompanying me to my OB appointment this afternoon. You will have to wait until we are back at work." Amanda led Lee to the door as she talked. "By the way Francine, we will be back in a week." Smiled Amanda as she shut the door. "Come on Lee, we better go before she realizes we are gone."  
  
Six o'clock that night Amanda and Lee pulled up at Amanda's house. "Lee, Mother and the boys will be so excited that you are home." Amanda opened the front door and started to lead Lee toward the kitchen. "Mother, fellas. I 'm home." Called Amanda.  
  
"Amanda you are just in time, dinner is ready" Dotty answered as she was taking the casserole out of the oven. "LEE!" exclaimed Dotty. Dropping the pan on the floor and running over to embrace Lee. Phillip and Jamie jumped over the couch running up and almost tackling Lee and Dotty. "You're back!!" they yelled.  
  
While they waited for the pizza Dotty ordered after realizing that she had ruined supper, Lee filled the family in about his capture, imprisonment and escape from Russia. Lee was relieved that they all knew about his job. It made explanations a lot easier.  
  
After supper everyone sat in the family room, while the boys filled Lee in on what was going on in their lives. Amanda saw that Lee was having trouble keeping his eyes open.  
  
"I am sorry to cut this party short, but Lee has had a very long day and needs to get to bed." Admonished Amanda.  
  
'Yeah" answered Lee with a yawn. " I am pretty beat. I had better head home."  
  
"You will do no such thing. You are home." Amanda turned to the boys. "Fellas, could you go get Lee's bags out of the jeep please."  
  
As the boys headed outside, Lee looked at Amanda. "I love you so much Mrs. Stetson."  
  
Amanda gave him a soft kiss on his lips. " I love you too Mr. Stetson. Come on; let's get you up to bed. You need some sleep if we are going to get all your stuff moved in this weekend."  
  
Phillip and Jamie had come back in and were carrying Lee's bags up to Lee and Amanda's room. "Yeah come on. I'm ready to get you moved it." Said Phillip. "I am ready to relinquish the title of man of the house."  
  
As the boys were leaving Lee and Amanda's bedroom Jamie stopped and came back in. "Lee. I am really glad that you are home."  
  
Jamie left as Dotty came in giving Lee another hug. "Welcome home son." Dotty left closing the door behind her.  
  
Lee looked up at his wife and smiled. "It is good to be home." 


End file.
